halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabgab Yayip
Gabgab Yayip was the commander of the Unggoy Insurrectionists during the Unggoy Rebellion. History Early Life Gabgab was, like all Unggoy, born into what basically amounted to slavery to higher Covenant castes such as Kig-Yar, Sangheili, and San Shyuum. Gabgab was conscripted into the Covenant Army at a young age. During his time with the Covenant Army, Gabgab secretly studied military tactics, though learning such knowledge was forbidden to his race. Throughout his early life, Gabgab questioned whether it was right that the Unngoy should be nothing but slaves to higher castes and whether the Covenant Prophets were truly the voice of the Covenant Gods. Unggoy Rebellion The last straw for Gabgab came when he was in his mid 20s, he discovered that the Kig-Yar were placing chemicals that rendered male Unggoy sterile in an attempt to control Unngoy populations, which were rapidly increasing and crowding out Kig-Yar populations. Gabgab began speaking out against these examples of Covenant oppression of the Unggoy, gaining many followers: it was around this time that Gabgab adopted the surname of Yayip - the name of Balaho's equivalent of the North Star, which the Unggoy revered as power - as a sign of defiance of Covenant law, which prohibited Unggoy from having last names. After failing to gain ground through passive means, Gabgab Yayip, along with his followers who numbered in the hundreds of thousands, at last stormed a Covenant military base on Balaho, the Unggoy homeworld, with the help of the Unggoy at the base, who mutinied and joined Gabgab. Gabgab's Unggoy killed the Sangheili and Kig-Yar base personnel by sheer force of numbers before making off with vehicles and aircraft, even a few Scarabs. Using a brilliant series of multi-directional attacks he had learned about during his clandestine study of military tactics earlier in life, in addition to sheer force of arms, Gabgab took the Sangheilli-controlled spaceport and shipyard orbiting the planet, seizing most of the Covenant fleet therein, including an Assault Carrier. Gabgab then began to use the fleet with great success, destroying a Sangheili cruiser detachment sent to put down an Unggoy Insurrection on another Covenant-controlled planet. Through the coming months, due to the massive number of Unggoy mutinies inspired by Gabgab's successes, the Unngoy Insurrectionists gained an army of millions of Unggoy, thousands of tanks and aircraft, and even as sizable fleet lead by a Supercarrier, which was renamed Fire of Balaho and became Gabgab's flagship. With these forces, Gabgab was able to seize control of a large number of Covenant colonies surrounding Balaho and hold off several Sangheili counterattacks. Alarmed by the situation, the current High Prophets declared that an Arbiter was needed: choosing a Sangheili commander who was defeated by Gabgab's rebels, he was dispatched to cleanse the "heresy" and assassinate Gabgab Yayip. When Gabgab heard of this, his pride and confidence got in the way of his military genius, and Gabgab decided that he was going to prove once and for all that the Covenant were not favored by the gods by assassinating the Prophet Hierarchs and their Arbiter: Gabgab decided to do this by personally leading 100,000 Unggoy into High Charity itself - smuggled in aboard a CCS-class Battlecruiser with Covenant markings - and once inside High Charity, Gabgab and his force of Grunts shot their way straight to the Council Chamber of the Covenant, where they were met by the vast majority of High Charity's garrison. The Final Battle Gabgab and his Unggoy fought a large group of Kig-Yar and Elites, lead by the Arbiter. In the ensuing battle, many on both sides were killed, including several lesser prophets who were cut down by plasma and needler fire before they could escape. During the fray, Gabgab engaged the Arbiter in personal combat: the Arbiter lunged at Gabgab with an Energy Sword, impaling Gabgab on the blade, but not immediately killing him. With his final breath, Gabgab armed a plasma grenade and stuck it to the Arbiter's chest: the plasma grenade detonated, blowing the Arbiter to pieces; most of the Arbiter's body was never found, only one leg, one arm, a burnt chunk of torso, and his mandibles, and these pieces are all that is encased in his crypt in the Mausoleum of the Arbiters. Shortly thereafter, the Kig-Yar and Sangheili managed to overwhelm the now leaderless Unggoy Insurrectionists. A Sangheili fleet counterattacked against the planets seized by Gabgab's rebels, before finally reaching Balaho and forcing the Unggoy to surrender under the threat of glassing their beloved homeworld. Legendary History Gabgab Yayip has become something of a legendary figure amongst the Unggoy, particularly due to the legendary retelling of the Unggoy Rebellion secretly passed down by the Unggoy for generations, not being written down and published until after the Human-Covenant War due to the possible Covenant reprimands. This version of the Unggoy Rebellion suggests that Gabgab won many of his victories against the Kig-Yar and Sangheili with a Forerunner weapon he found shortly before the rebellion: the weapon, known as Annihilation, is said to have been almost indistinguishable from a Plasma Rifle until it is fired, as upon firing the rifle was said to unleash a beam of plasma with the power of a Scarab's main gun. However, the weapon was said to have been destroyed when Gabgab fired it at point blank range at the Arbiter when he was impaled on the Arbiter's Energy Sword, blowing the weapon, the Arbiter, and Gabgab himself to pieces. During the Necros War, Annihilation was made into a Guardian Weapon, though the Guardian Weapon version was not as powerful as the legendary version, merely possessing the firepower to destroy tanks and light walkers, but not heavy assualt walkers. The Guardian Weapon Annihilation was presented to Didak Yayip, the commander of the Unggoy Defense Force during the Necros War and supposed descendant of Gabgab. Annihilation was also notable for being the only ranged Guardian Weapon, the others being melee weapons. Covenant historians, for the most part, agree that the Annihilation Legend is completely fictional, and that Gabgab won his battles by sheer numerical superiority and military strategy, and killed the Arbiter with a plasma grenade. Personality Appearance Category:Unggoy